Anthem Works: Popsicle Day
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: One day while Sky comes home from work he gets a sight he will never forget, his wife in a very tight bikini sucking down a Popsicle. Lets just say things get more then a little "Hot"  Enjoy Skyways/Anthem.J


Title: Popsicle

Pairing: Sky and Ruru

Rating: NC-17

Ruru sat in the small inflatable pool that had been set up in the yard for this burning hot day. Her autumn brown hair floated in the icy cool water and clung to her pure snow white skin. She let out a sigh of relief, finally able to escape such terrible heat, as it had a bad effect on her. Ruru smiled softly placing the tip of a very large raspberry popsicle to her lips licking the underside of it before she brought the tip into her mouth, looking down at it with pale blue eyes. Without caring she let the soupy dark purple ooze like popsicle juice drip onto her bikini top. The bikini was extremely tight on her soft and generous curves as its soft grey color was stained by the juices leaving large wet stops all over her body and top.

Sky walked over to the pool eyes closed, blissfully unaware that the love of his life was in a compromising situation. Sky's was missing his shirt showing off his soft milk color skin, as large beads of sweat went down his body from his work. He moved a hand up messing up his ice moon colored skin letting it fall onto his face hiding his soul piercing gold eyes. Sky scanned around the area going over to the pool whistling a gently and beautiful tune.

Instantly he spotted Ruru in the pool licking the popsicle. She was licking all around it moving her head up and down on it. Sky's mind instantly went to work he could imagine what else she could be doing. Slowly a blush crept across in the pool licking the popsicle licking all around it moving her head up and down on it. Sky's mind instantly went to work he could imagine what else she could be doing. Slowly a blush crept across his face, as he closed his eyes letting his mind work away.

Now he could see it clearly, Ruru was laying in the pool in a sort of pose that showed off her entire body but revealed nothing as she was there completely naked. Ruru beckoned over with a finger calling Sky, a true siren. He went over right away all of his own clothes missing. He blushed a true pink as he headed over his hard manhood in full display before her. 'So beautiful,' were the thoughts that crossed Sky's mind as she moved in licking around the underside over and over again, causing his now extremely hardened member to be dripping wet. Ruru giggled gently starting to suck on the tip of his cock moving her tongue in pressing and moving it against the most sensitive areas. Sky looked down smiling some as he moved a hand into her long hair running his fingers in it. Ruru moved in right away moving her head down on her loves cock taking most of it into her mouth. She started to lick the underside again and again moving her head up and down over and over.

Sky moaned out gently blushing even more as he looked down at his love unable to contain himself. He put his hands on the back of her thrusting her head down quickly, sending every inch of his hard-on deep in her mouth. She eagerly took it down deep throating him licking even more as she started to nibble on it playfully. Sky started to thrust his hips back and fourth, moving his man hood in and out of her mouth forcefully unable to stop. Ruru blushed smiling as she started to go from her nibbling into almost painful succubus suckling. Unable to hold back Sky let out loud lustful moans of pain and pleasure, his large thick load was pumped deep into her mouth filling it. Ruru willingly accepted drinking down every last salty sweet drop enjoying it.

Sky opened his eyes as he had only been daydreaming for a few moments, though his hardened sex was all too real for his tastes. "Welcome home love," Ruru spoke in a soft tone, it sounded as if the angels had blessed her every word as it filled the young demons ears. "Thanks love," Sky stammered out before he went over to the pool of water kneeling in. instantly he pulled Ruru into a deep and loving kiss no longer able to hold back such deep desires and lust. Ruru blushed deeply kissing back able to feel everything that was racing through Sky's mind and body; it sent chills down her spine but at the same time was strangely arousing. Having someone lust after you so completely was not something people experienced every day. But at that moment Sky had become bewitched by Ruru's entire body.

"Heh come with me love," Sky said breaking the kiss as he carried Ruru up from the pool. She smiled softly eyes wicked with desire and heart racing in anticipation. Sky could feel her every move as he carried her into the large home not wanting to waste any time. Without any hesitation Ruru stripped of her bra top throwing it on the ground revealing her soft breasts. The sight not only made Sky stop dead, but it also made his already extremely tight pants grow even tighter now. He didn't want to wait anymore not from this wanting, it was driving him mad. He carried her upstairs and put Ruru down on their large bed smiling like a cheshire cat.

"I love that smile of yours love," Ruru said rubbing his cheek so gently; his almost burning warmth seemed to leave a small tingling feeling across the tips of each finger. "And I love that cute blush of yours," Sky said moving in as he nuzzled his cheek against Ruru's neck causing that small tingle to run through one another's bodies. 'Her body it's so perfect,' Sky thought as he began to nibble ever so gently on the sensitive spots on her neck, each time pressing his teeth in. Ruru began to moan out feeling the pressure on one of her most sensitive areas.

The moans rang out on Sky's ears it brought him deeper into this darkness and he no longer wanted to deny it. He tore off the last bit of clothing he had on revealing this massive hard-on, it was throbbing from the pressure of his tight clothes. "Aww my poor baby," Ruru said putting her hands around Sky's member rubbing, up and down on it. Immediately the tingling sensations went throughout his entire body. Sky let out a loud moan, his entire body shaking. "O-oh no don't do that," Sky panted out, blushing a deep pink color as his member shook with building anticipation.

"No way love; it's too much fun," Ruru said clasping her hand around him as she began to move her hand up and down hard and fast. She was completely unable to stop, hearing Sky moan like that brought out such a joy inside of Ruru. 'My god he's so beautiful,' Ruru thought looking up at him. Sky was nearly perfect, this man who looked like he was born from a dream, no from someone's inner most and darkest couldn't last any longer, with one loud moan of ecstasy he released the thick load of cum that had welled up inside of him for too long. Ruru smiled, moving her hand faster now, making every last drop burst out. It was like an overflowing dam to much to control. Ruru kissed Sky deeply letting all of it cover her large chest.

"Aww look at the mess you made love," Ruru said kissing him once more. Sky kissed back excitedly awaiting what else could happen that day. Before anything else could have actually been done there was a loud crashing sound from down the stairs. It seemed that two other members of the household had begun to fight over something again. "Looks like I have to go and solve this," Sky sighed deeply in disappointment as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry love I'll be waiting," Ruru said kissing Sky deeply and lovingly before giving his cock a hard squeeze in frustration. Sky cried out some whimpering a bit, as his long silky almost cloud like, wolf tail popped out. Even his small wolf ear came out twitching some. "Aww so cute," Ruru giggled watching Sky start to dress and wanted to see him undress more. Sky looked down at Ruru knowing what she was thinking easily, as he just put on the pants leaving his shirt off. "Be back soon love," Sky whispered into her ear, his voice sounding like the wind.

As Sky went down the stairs the sounds of breaking wood and glass were heard echoing through out the house. Sadly Ruru knew that this meant she wouldn't be able to see Sky for hours. At least Ruru would have Sky all to herself for the rest of the night. She sighed some thinking of a truly devious plan which swirled in her head filling her thoughts and it brought a dark smile to her lips. Hours later Sky began to ascend the large flight of stairs sure that Ruru would be extremely angry at him for taking so long. Instead when he reached the shared room the scent of warm strawberries wafted down the hall and filled the air around Sky. It sent him into a feverish lust, his eyes seeming to glass over with emotions and then he began to move forward slowly in a sort of sleep state. When he opened the door the room had been altered, the lights had been turned off replaced by the strawberry scented candles all around the room and he could hear Ruru's soft almost angelic giggle in the darkness.

"W-what's going on here love," Sky called out into the warm darkness, trying to hide the effect the scent of the candles was doing to him. "Nothing love," Ruru cooed in a sexy and lustful voice as she moved into the light. She was wearing nothing but a small white bra top with the nipple bits cut out which ended in angel wings in an extremely small thong bottom with the pussy cut out. Sky nearly threw himself at Ruru's feet; she looked like some kind of exotic beautiful goddess. It was a side of her Sky had never seen before. Ruru went over nearly tearing off her love's pants, gripping the sides as if they were nonexistent.

"Why are you still dressed, naked now," Ruru ordered pointing down at the pants as she commanded him. Sky complied right away pulling them away revealing his now hardened member. There was no longer any need for words. The time for that had ended to long ago, no now was the time for pleasure and for the time of desires. Ruru went over and deeply kissed Sky forgetting any and all regrets and losing herself in all of these desires. Sky pressed his tongue against Ruru's lips as she pressed her body against his, moving her tongue on his. They moved around one another almost dancing in one forbidden. They continued on like this almost endlessly flesh against flesh, as the moved together as one and they feel onto the bed holding one another closely. Sky smiled almost deviously not daring to break the kiss as he rubbed his hardened self against Ruru's wet sex, this sort of way brought out the primal dominance inside of Sky. Ruru whined out in pleasure, the small tingling now turning into a true shock that echoed through out her most private areas. Sky could feel it as well and he truly loved it. Unable to wait any longer Sky put his arms around Ruru's moving the tip of his cock down to her wet folds but as he did so the tip ran along her clit causing a shiver of pleasure to run up Ruru's spine.

Sky broke the kiss smiling as he looked down at his love, "Ready love," Sky whispered into Ruru's ear with a gentle and sensual moan. She nodded lightly unable to truly speak as the only thing that could escape her lips were moans, gentle and angelic. Sky made one clean move sending himself deep into her warm body. Instantly a large wave and shock of pleasure exploded out between their bodies, it was as if they had let every last bit electricity in one another body crash into one another.

Sky and Ruru shared in a deep cry of pleasure and ecstasy and their bodies were like one. Sky moved in even more still so that ever inch of his being was inside of Ruru's wet folds. The moment Sky did that true cries of the darkest pleasures as Ruru put her arms around Sky her nails digging deep into his back leaving deep marks into his back. Sky moaned out deeply moving in kissing Ruru again as he began to move back and fourth, not letting an inch of his member leave Ruru's womanhood. Ruru began to tighten up around him as she thrust her hips down, forcing Sky's hardness in deeper. The more the shocks went through one another Sky began to move even more now holding onto Ruru. She moved with him blushing truly as they continued on the kiss moving together as one for what seemed lit hours.

Sky could feel his climax building as he began to move faster and even deeper in his body now in a fever pitch as he put his two hands around her waist. Ruru moaned out louder into the kiss moving her hips even more now as she tightened around his hardness. She could feel it now, her own end building up and it drew her into a wild broke the kiss, moaning out loudly in pleasure his eyes closed as he thrust in one more time releasing his cum deep into her body. "SKY," Ruru cried out in pleasure her own climax crashing against his and it sent it out large shocks through one another bringing them to the absolutes limits. Sky fell back onto the bed panting holding onto Ruru tightly as he went. Ruru smiled letting Sky hold her. They both closed their eyes unable to stay awake from the shocks. They began to fall asleep holding each other close. Together they slept there as the chaos of the house was left to someone else to brother with.


End file.
